


[Podfic] Of silk Blouses and warm Hearts

by Paulchen



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Crossdressing, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Paul's a supportive boyfriend everyone deserves, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self-Acceptance, they are in their mid 30s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulchen/pseuds/Paulchen
Summary: John's gives in and purchases women's clothes to try on, to feed the curiosity he's supressed for decades. He doesn't expect Paul to pay him a visit.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Of silk Blouses and warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of silk blouses and warm hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713045) by [KeiserFranz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiserFranz/pseuds/KeiserFranz). 



Click [here](https://www.mboxdrive.com/Of%20Silk%20Blouses%20&%20Warm%20Hearts.mp3) to listen to the MP3

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it feel free to also leave feedback for the author (^̮^)


End file.
